Never Love
by Jiia-chan
Summary: What happens to Link's body when his spirit was sealed away? What if part of him remained, stayed with it, made sure it survived the seven year journey? And what if that part fell in love with the one person he's supposed to hate? Very strange. GanonXLink


Okay... This has to be one of the strangest fictions I've ever written. It consists entirely of thoughts. There are no words, no dialogue, no descriptions barring those at the beginning. The characters talk, of course, but only inside the other's minds. This was origionally going to be fleshed out and made more graphic, but I decided to leave it the way it is. Why, I still don't know. I like it this way.

Anyways... This stemmed from my rampant love of Dark Link, whom I really don't get to write as often as I would like, and my burning desire to explain him. So here you are, my lovely readers. Reviews will be appreciated. OH! And, if you do review, would you mind answering a simple question? Yes or no?

* * *

_The master sword. _

_It was right there, waiting for him. The end of his journey. The end of all this pain. All he had to do was reach out and grab it… _

_Cold steel. Burning cold. It made no sense. Pain, shooting through his hand. Through his arm. Slipping into his chest, cold, dead fingers on his heart, Knock Knock, Link, are you there? Are you in there, Link? _

_Yes. _

_The hand closed. It folded in around his heart, his soul, and _pulled_. Tug, pull, yank, jerk, tear, pop, out it goes. Whoosh, like opening a bottle upside down. Everything gone, bye-bye. Empty inside, everything ripped out, torn away, broken. _

_Broken. _

_Broken? _

_No no no nononononononononoNO. Still here, still here, shouldn't be here, why am I still HERE?!?!?!'_

* * *

_Woke up. _

_What? What happened? The master sword, still there, shiny. But it's dark now. No more glittery light beam just a sword now, the glittery is gone. Gone with the rest of me, the innards. _

_**That was a dream. A fantasy. A nightmare. An illusion. A fallacy in your head. **_

_Fallacy? _

_Since when do I know the word 'fallacy?' _

_**You don't.**_

_Then what? How? Confused. _

_**Yes. Confused. Be confused. Confused is good**_

_**Just sleep now, little hero. Sleep and sleep, whilst the world passes you by**_

_Who? Who are? You? Who…?_

_**Sleep.**_

_Sleep._

* * *

_Pain. _

_Not pain, no pain, no ripping tearing breaking on the inside NO. _

_What is happening? Empty inside. Feel the empty. In my chest. But full. How, full? Where? What? _

_**Awake now, little hero? **_

_Oh Goddesses. _

_**You know me now**_

_Yes. Yes. Yes yes yes yesyesyesyesIknowyounowyesNO! NO! NONONONONONononononowhat are you doing to me NO!_

_**Making love to you.**_

_No. _

_**Yes. **_

_No. _

_Not love. _

_Never love._

_

* * *

Hate you._

_**No you don't. **_

_Yes I do._

_**No, you don't. **_

_Holyshitgodesseskillmenowohgod._

_**See? **_

_Hate you, I hate you, hate you hateyouhateyouhateyou. _

_**Why? Why hate me? Hating me takes so much energy. It'd be so much easier to love me.**_

_No. Never love you. Never love you. Never. Hate you._

_**You can't hate me forever.**_

_Yes I can. Yes. Yes. Yes yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyesohgoddesessyespleaseuh… _

_**I'll make you love me, Link. Whether you want to or not.  
**  
Stopstopstopstopstopstopdon'tyoueverdarestopnowpleasestop._

* * *

_**Do you love me yet? **_

_No. I hate you, you sick, sadistic, twisted bastard. Why don't you just kill me and get it over with, pervert? Why do all this? Why? WHY? TELL ME!_

_**BECAUSE I CAN.**_

_hurts…_

_**Hurt you. Hurt you hurt you hurt you because you hurt me you hate me I love you. **_

_…?_

_**Go ahead and hate me, Link. That won't change a thing. I'll break you. I will. I always win.**_

_Not this time. No. I won't let you do it again. I won't LET ME GO!_

_**BREAK.**_

_break…broken… _

_pain._

* * *

_Why?_

_**Because.**_

_No. Why? I shouldn't be here. I should be there, somewhere. The other place. With the rest of me._

_**Well, you're not, so you might as well get used to it.**_

_But why?_

_**…**_

_**Because the Goddesses are cruel. **_

_You're not going to…?_

_**Not tonight. **_

_It's their fault, isn't it? All of this?_

_**Yes. Yes it is.**_

_Goodbye._

_**Goodbye, Link.**_

* * *

_**Come to me. .**_

_? no. Why are you angry?_

_**COME TO ME. **_

_NO Why mad I do wrong what?_

_**COME TO ME!!!**_

_… 'k. _

_**Suck.**_

_No._

_**…**_

_pain… ok…_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_**SHUT UP. SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP.**_

_HURTS ME! STOPIT! _

_**…**_

_**I'm sorry. **_

_What did I do?!!?_

_**Nothing.**_

_Then why did you hurt me?!_

_**…**_

_Why?  
_

_Hello?_

_Ganon?_

* * *

_Where have you been?_

_**None of your God-damn-mother-fucking business, slave. What, did you miss me?**_

_No. _

_**Then shut up. **_

_…_

_What if I had?_

_**You didn't. **_

_But what if?_

_**…**_

_**Come here.**_

_No._

_**Please?**_

_… Ok._

_**Hold still.**_

_Oh goddesses. Please, please, please… Don't ever stop oh god oh godohgod… NO! Why? Please? Please?!?!_

_**Do you love me, Link?**_

_No. Please? Need… Need now…_

_**Do you love me?**_

_NO! NOW! DO IT NOW!_

_**DO YOU LOVE ME?!?!**_

_YES.PLEASE?!?!?!_

_**All right. **_

_Thank you…_

* * *

_I love him. I love him. Why do I love him? I hate him. I hate him and I love him. _

_Because he expects nothing._

_What?_

_He wants nothing from me. I don't have to save the world any more. I can just… be._

_But… He's evil._

_**Evil is a perspective, boy. **_

_When did you get here?!?! You're not here! I don't… How? Confused. _

_**I'll always be here now.**_

_Why?_

_**Because you love me. **_

_Yes. Yes I do. _

_**I'm glad.**_

_So… am I. _

_…_

_Gannon?_

_**Yes, Link?**_

_Will you… please? Want you._

_**Yes, Link. I want you to. **_

_Happy._

_**Happy.**_

* * *

_Pain. _

_More pain._

_Ow._

_Gannon! What?! What, Gannon! Please?!?!_

_**You're coming back.**_

_**From the other side.**_

_Gannon, pain! Save me! Save me, please! _

_**Save you. Save you. Create you. Make you again.**_

_Please…_

_**There. **_

_It doesn't hurt any more. What happened?_

_**I made you again. Look at yourself.**_

_I'm… Black?_

_**I'm sorry. I couldn't do any better. I'm not used to making beauty. **_

_That's ok. I… Like it._

_**Happy.**_

_Happy._

* * *

_Gannon, I'm bored._

_**Sorry. Busy. **_

_Want you._

_**No time. Sorry.**_

_… K._

_He won't talk any more… _

_He doesn't love me anymore…_

_Why? _

_I'm not pretty anymore. I'm ugly. Ugly. Doesn't want me. _

_Wants HIM._

_Hate him. _

_Hate them both._

* * *

_He's coming, he's coming he's coming._

_Feel him. Feel him coming. Ha ha, pain. He's hurt. I can feel it. Hurting, drowning, falling…_

* * *

_He's coming, Gannon._

_**I know. **_

_I'll kill him for you._

_**No, don't. He's the Hero of Time. He can't be killed by a minion.**_

_… Minion?_

_**Yes. Only the antihero can kill the hero.**_

_I'm your minion now, am I?_

_**Well… Yes. **_

_Damn you, Gannon. Damn you to hell._

_**Link? **_

_**Are you there? **_

_**LINK!?!?**_

_**He won't talk to me. **_

_**Maybe he can't talk to me.**_

_**Maybe he's already dead.**_

_**No, can't be. I can feel them. I can feel them both. **_

_**Gods, I hate waiting.**_

* * *

_Gannon…_

_**LINK!?!? Are you alright?!!?!**_

_You were right… a mere minion can't kill him… Could never kill him…_

_**Are you alright? **_

_…_

_No._

_**I'm coming to get you, Link.**_

_No… I think… I'm… already… dead…_

_**You can't be dead. You're talking to me, aren't you? I'm coming to get you.**_

_I love you, Gannon…_

_**I'm on my way. Don't give up on me, you stupid kid.**_

_**Link?**_

_**LINK?!**_

_**Link… I can't feel you any more…**_

_**Hate him. **_


End file.
